dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonel Sanders VS Gordon Ramsay/Rap Meanings
'Colonel Sanders:' How dare you face my works of KFC! (Colonel Sanders is angry that Ramsay wants to battle him and his works being KFC.) It's the greasy MC straight from Kentucky. (KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken) is a fast food resturaunt that contains a lot of grease, an MC is a superior rapper.) Wisconsin Fresh rhymes just like my cheese curds, (To have fresh rhymes is having good lines in a rap battle, he uses a word on word play with that and KFC's Wisconsin Fresh Cheese Curds.) While you get stressed and drop The F Word. (Gordon Ramsay can get angry easily and curse a lot, Sanders uses a word on word play with Dropping the F Bomb, basically saying fuck, and Ramsay's show, The F Word.) But I feel as though this "Master Chef" still wants to brawl me, (Gordon Ramsay has a show known as Master Chef where chefs would brawl to see which chef is superior. Sanders still has a feeling that Ramsay still wants to face him.) and it will be more of a feud than with Mario Batali. (Colonel Ramsay was known to have a few feuds with another famous chef, Mario Batali.) I'm Alfredo that he'll throw a fit if he could, (Sanders uses the pun, Afraid though and Alfredo, an italian dish, in which he says he feels Ramsay would probably scream at him rather than rap.) While my chicken is like Tana, it's Finger Lickin' Good! (The slogan for KFC is "It's Finger Lickin' Good", fingering is often known in sex also and Tana is Ramsay's wife, Sanders compares his chicken to be as tasty as his sex with Gordon's wife.) 'Gordon Ramsay:' What the bloody hell was that rap?! IT WAS CRAP! (A British stereotype is using bloody in sentaces, Gordon is outraged with Sander's verse and says it was bad.) It's disturbing like that "chicken" made of rats! (During the writing of this battle, in the news there was a KFC chicken in the shape and assumed to be a rat instead of chicken in which Gordon finds disturbing.) Your Fast Food's got PETA all over your carrion, (PETA, an animal's rights group, often attacks KFC for killing animals and making dead animals, carrion, into food.) A putrid stained mess, makes me wanna be a vegetarian! (Ramsay says KFC's food is so bad that it;ll make him into a vegetarian, a person that doesn't eat meat.) When it comes to Gordon on the mic, he be spittin' disses (Ramsay says when he raps he'll throws burns at Sanders.) To send this Colonel Mustard all the way to Hell's Kitchen! (Ramsay compares Colonel Sanders to Colonel Mustard, a character in the board game, Clue, and then proceeds to send Sanders to Hell's Kitchen, a show hosted by Ramsay.) I'll bring this Kitchen Nightmare all over the KFC! (Ramsay is also in Kitchen Nightmares and says he'll be a nightmare to Ramsay.) And I'd rather have a better meal at a Chick-Fil-A! (Chick-Fil-A is a another chicken themed restuarent in which Ramsay says he'd rather go there than at KFC.) 'Colonel Sanders:' Calm down Gordon, set some relief (Sanders tells Gordon to calm down.) or else I'll have Clara Peller asking... (Clara Peller was an actor known to be in commercials for Wendy's where...) 'Clara Peller:' Where's The Beef? (.....She would usually ask "Where's The Beef?" because there would be large buns but no meat however, in this battle, Clara asks where's the skills ("Beef") in Ramsay's verse.) 'Colonel Sanders:' While I helped the unemployed during The Great Depression, (KFC opened around the time during the Great Depression which would offer meals to the unemployed.) You're on the TV screen with a rapper's aggression. (Sanders is saying while he helps people, Gordon is just angry all the time on his shows.) Time for this Colonel to fire at this Brit Target (Colonels in war would often command, Sanders is saying he's gonna fire at a british (brit) target and that being Ramsay.) Cause I would rather eat fancy at an Olive Garden. (Ramsay owns his own fancy resteraunt, however, Sanders says he would rather eat at Olive Garden, another fancy resteraunt.) Now before your rap, things just might get wild, (Sanders says Ramsay shouldn't rap back yet because...) Cause I brought here with me, Julia Child! (He brought TV Chef, Julia Child, as backup.) 'Julia Child:' I'll be adding my raps like its Olive Oil, (In fancy foods, Olive Oil is often added in, Julia Child compares that to her entering the battle.) Cooking with this Master Chef for his raps to boil. (Julia once did a show called, Cooking with Master Chefs: Hosted by Julia Child, she says if Gordon battle her then he will be boiled or burned.) Unlike you, I'm as sweet as Chocolate Truffles. (While Ramsay is stressed a lot, Child is more sweet and compared to the sweets, Chocolate Truffles.) While your stress is destroying all your heart muscles. (Heart Muscles can be affected by Stress in which Julia warns Gordon about.) I cook with chefs with talent, you need to let loose, (Child usually cooks with other chefs and enjoy the moment they have while she says Gordon should be more calm.) or this French Chef will cook you up like a goose. (Child then says if he doesn't she'll cook him like a goose, also referencing her show, The French Chef.) Got emmys in my hand, I'm above your feats, (Julia Child got Emmys for her shows unlike Ramsay.) A Ramsay is freshed served, Bon Appétit! (A meal is usually delivered or served which is also means defeated in rap. Julia has served Ramsay and says "Bon Appétit" which means enjoy your meal.) 'Gordon Ramsay:' Hold It! It's Gordon whose got the last breath! (Gordon says he's not finished.) Your cooking is as skilled as The Swedish Chef! (The Swedish Chef is a character from The Muppets in which he makes wacky meals, Gordon says Child's meals are wacky.) You and Colonel Sanders should have just bailed! (Gordon tells his opponents to surrender.) Cause your raps are just like your snails! (Snails are often french food and since Child makes french food and Snails known to be disgusting, Ramsay says Child's raps are awful.) Being a strict chef is what leads to power! (Ramsay is known for being strict and by that got popular and more powerful in the media.) While you're only as soft as your rose flower! (Julia Child had a rose flower named after her in which Gordon says Child is too soft to rap.) Ever since the beginning, I knew you won't go far! (Ramsay says his opponents wouldn't make it since the start.) So just go to Yelp.Com, Cause my raps gained 5 Stars!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yelp.com is a cooking review site in which they grade in 1-5 stars, Gordon says his raps are perfect.) (Flips Table) (Gordon being angry flips a table in which most raged people do.) '-' SHUT UP! (Ramsay is so angry that he demands the announcer to be quiet.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2 Category:Colonel Sanders VS Gordon Ramsay